Fire and Ice
by JustLittle0ldMe
Summary: [RoyEd] "You seem tense Colonel." Edward said, his tone sarcastic and mocking. "Not afraid of the dark are you?" Roy immediately relaxed and lowered his hands slowly, the tension in his posture eased and a smirk, that matched the one he could detect within Ed's voice formed on his features. Warning: Smut.


Silence was an extremely rare and prized environment for Roy Mustang. He savoured every moment given in which his team were not hassling him to complete certain paperwork and mission reports, every moment he was given time to collect himself and listen to the echoless ringing of pure quiet…absolute peace. It allowed him to reflect and think on his plans, his ambitions, and his main goal to become Fuhrer; even though King Bradley had been disposed of many years ago, it was no easy feat to take the man's place. There were so many barriers to break. So many walls to smash through that Roy's head began to pound upon contemplating the work needed to reach the respected position.

He gave a heavy sigh and placed his elbows on the desk, raising his hands to rub his temples in an effort to dispel the thoughts that caused him stress, he unintentionally moved the paperwork upward with his arms. It completely covered the desk. No bare wood could be noticed through the sea of white and black and numbers and letters; it was utterly impossible to tell where it had once ended and began and Roy had no energy nor will to even begin to find out. His team had left to go home hours ago, yet Roy had decided to stay, no one was at home for him to return to and there was still so much work he had left to do, so many outcomes and plots plaguing his mind that he could not bring himself to leave.

It was dark outside. Pitch black even. And Roy was tired; his body and mind was exhausted with the unbelievable amount of paperwork given to him by Hawkeye that very morning. The situation in which he found himself in was made worse due to the absence of the only man that could keep him grounded, the only man that could keep him focused. His hands fell to the desk and his heart sped up at the thought of his beloved, the one that had burrowed his way so close to Roy's heart that he truly believed it fully belonged to his love now. It felt like weeks, rather than the few days it had been since Roy had last laid eyes upon him, bared witness to his glorious, vibrant light and explosive nature…almost like the fireworks that littered the sky in November. He was lonely, oh so lonely without his missing partner; and drained and spent and weary.

Edward Elric, the Fullmetal Alchemist had captured his attention almost one year ago to the day. He had grown up so much. Become a handsome and charming and absolutely magnificent young man that Roy could not have denied his attraction for any longer even if he had wanted to; however, it was Ed that had first confessed to the feelings that consumed him when in the Flame Alchemists presence. Well, the brutal kiss that Edward had given him that day was as close to a love confession as Roy was going to get and the thought made his lips quirk up; he loved to watch Edwards antics, the way he reacted to certain situations and emotions, his stubbornness and rejection of cheesy romance was only a few of many. Roy would not have him any other way.

As he heaved a sigh, Roy's heart hurt with the knowledge that Ed was still away on a mission and probably would not be back for a couple of days at the least, it could not be helped, Roy knew that, he had no one more suited to the job than Edward and it was indeed a very important mission to complete. He just wished that being away from the blond hurricane was an easy task. Unfortunately it was not. Roy missed everything, absolutely everything, about Ed when he was away; the way he would slam open the door without a slither of consideration for the Colonel, the way his sharp tongue insulted Roy and spoke back to any taunts or orders given to him, the way he was when they were both off duty, so different and so loving yet never did he lose the sarcastic and mocking side to his personality. He was like the ocean in every way. Devoted and tender and gentle, yet rough and fiery and merciless in any situation that called for him to be. Roy was completely besotted by him and the fact alone made the Colonel smirk; who would have ever predicted that Fullmetal would be the one to reduce Roy to a love-struck, hopeless mess?

The room plunged into darkness without warning. And in a split second, after collecting himself from minor shock, Roy stood up with slight trepidation, his trusted gloves already covering his hands. Perhaps he was overreacting and it was only a small power cut, however being in the military for so long had trained Roy to always expect the worst yet hope for the best and to be prepared for any and all outcomes. It was merely second nature to him to react in the way he had.

Cool apathy was plastered across his face as he walked around the desk, his eyes slowly became adjusted to the darkness, shapes and outlines of shapes were blurred but noticeable. Even the moon, that should have been visible through the window on the left wall, was not hanging from the sky which made it all the more difficult for Roy to see clearly. Just as he was about to search for some candles to light with his gloves, so that he could continue the arduous task of filling in the leftover paperwork, Roy heard the door open and then close softly only seconds later.

He froze.

His whole posture tensed in anticipation and apprehension at the situation and Roy frowned at the anonymity of the person in the same vicinity as he.

"Hawkeye?" He called out evenly.

Silence was his only reply and the furrow between his brows only deepened. He heard the rustle of fabric and assumed correctly that the person was walking towards him, he raised his hands and took a fighting stance; Roy knew that if it was his last resort he would gladly reduce the office to ashes on the off chance that the individual were to attack him, he would never back down. Warm breath hit his ear and he almost whipped round to tackle the person so close to him, however when a familiar light chuckle reached his ears he had second thoughts about attacking.

"You seem tense Colonel." Edward said, his tone sarcastic and mocking. "Not afraid of the dark are you?"

Roy immediately relaxed and lowered his hands slowly, the tension in his posture eased and a smirk that matched the one he could detect within Ed's voice formed on his features. Though he did not rise to the taunt.

"Fullmetal." Roy said, "I'm so glad you finally learned the correct way to enter a room."

Even in the dark and with his back to the young man, the Colonel could feel the blinding grin radiating from him. Roy's smirk dropped into a small soft smile and he almost trembled as a finger traced across the back of his neck, Ed's skin was warm and comforting and exactly what he needed after not seeing Edward, not being able to hold him or speak with him or love him or _fuck_ him for days now.

"Missed me?"

Lips took over the fingers work and Edward gently traced his tongue across the Colonel's neck, savouring the taste of the man he respected, admired and adored so much that words could not describe. He was starved. Having been denied Roy for days he felt ravenous, a hunger pooled within his gut that only the Flame alchemist could satiate.

The hairs on the back of Roy's neck stood to attention and he very nearly let the disappointment show upon his face as he pulled away and turned to face Edward. It was still dark, however his eyes had fully adjusted to the pitch blackness that surrounded them, he could fully make out the man that stood before him, his golden eyes were shimmering with desire and his lips were parted and wet. God, if Edward only knew the power he held over Roy. It took all of his will power not to come on the spot, Ed looked utterly delectable. He leaned forward until his lips were next to Fullmetal's ear and he brought his hand up to twist a loose strand of his silk-like hair.

"More than you know, Edward." He whispered.

Roy could practically feel the heat emitting from Ed's cheeks as he spoke the words and gave a slight grin at being able to affect his beloved so; he was so quick-tempered, so easy to anger and so goddamn stubborn but when Roy spoke so lovingly, so tenderly, he was so easily embarrassed.

He connected their lips softly and Ed responded by pulling him forward by his uniform, shoving his tongue into the Colonels mouth and taking control completely. The kiss was passionate. It was fervent and tinged subtly with the violence they were so accustomed to. Yet underneath, the bare emotion, the most primal urge was the one that drove them forward; love. Nothing more, nothing less.

Both moaned in unison and Roy slowly backed Ed up so that his back was against the desk, neither broke the kiss; it was a fusion of teeth and tongue and saliva and lust all jumbled together in one connection. Hands roamed bodies and Roy began to tease the skin underneath Edward's shirt with the tip of his fingers, creating sparks that had absolutely nothing to do with the gloves that covered his hands.

As they parted, both were panting heavily.

"Maybe next time you should give the assignment to someone else." Edward said grudgingly between breathes, resisting the urge to cross his arms and pout at being sent away so suddenly.

"Do forgive me." Roy said. "Perhaps, I should make it up to you…" His statement was emphasized by the removal of his gloves and how Roy's hands returned to Ed's hips, stroking them with his thumbs underneath the shirt that Edward was still wearing.

He could see Edward's barely noticeable pout even through the smothering blackness.

"Damn right you should – Bastard." Ed said before he leaned forward and smashed their lips together once again.

Their bodies crashed and linked and collided, wound so tightly around the other it was difficult to determine who was who any longer. Roy nibbled and sucked his way down Edwards's neck, encouraged by the soft moans that escaped the young man's mouth, and as their hips connected both groaned and pleasure shot between them and tied them together.

"_Ed…"_ Roy breathed into Edward's ear as they grinded their erections together in a desperate attempt to acquire some friction; he reached behind Edwards's neck and slid the braid from his hair gently. Roy loved it when his hair was down, flowing and wild, it gave him an untameable look that Roy could not resist. He was hard, achingly so, and Roy could tell that Edward was in the exact same state as he rutted against the Colonel; his eyes half lidded and small groans escaping from his parted lips. Roy gave a small smirk of satisfaction before proceeding to remove Edwards black shirt and attach his mouth to the young man's nipple, all the while trailing his fingers down his torso.

"Oh god – " Ed moaned as Roy worked his way down his chest; biting and licking, occasionally rising one hand back up to tug on the opposite nipple. He brought his hands to smooth through black locks as he was consumed by Roy; he was everywhere, inside Edwards head, inside his thoughts, feelings, inside his very soul. And it was fucking glorious.

As Roy dropped fully to his knees and palmed Edwards cock through his jeans, he glanced back up to Ed's flushed face and locked eyes with him, smirking slightly at his flushed state and dishevelled appearance and magnificent gasps that reached his ears. He pulled his hand back slightly, so that only one finger was trailing up and down Ed's covered cock, and leaned forward so that his mouth was, almost but not quite, touching it. Never did he break eye contact once.

"My my…is this all for me Edward?" Roy said huskily, slowly he popped open the button on Ed's jeans and lowered the zipper. Slowly, oh so goddamn slowly.

"Fuck – Roy…"

Edward was travelling beyond the line of coherent thought as Roy spoke in _that_ voice and lowered his jeans so that they lay somewhere around his ankles, he could briefly make out the pleased expression on his lovers face when he saw that he had not been wearing underwear. He couldn't think, couldn't speak, couldn't breathe, only gasp for air and hope that it was an adequate amount for his lungs when Roy pumped his dick and then attached his mouth and tongue to the tip. It was maddening. He wanted, needed to push forward so badly; the coil within him was pulled so tightly that he was merely minutes away from the release he so desperately craved, If only Roy would take him in fully. How could one man, the Colonel to be precise, reduce him to this?

Roy knew he was teasing and from the look in Edward's eyes, he knew it was bordering on the lines of painful. But he loved this, the power and authority he held over Edward in these situations, even though he was the one on his knees, he had complete and utter control over Ed's reactions. That turned him on like nothing else in the world could and he lowered his free hand to palm his own erection, hoping that that would be enough to at least reduce the pressure.

He swivelled his tongue around the head and teased Ed's slit as he continued to pump the rest, over and over and over until Ed could no longer take it and he glared down at Roy, willing him to finish the job as he let out small moans.

Roy obliged and deep throated him in one, moving his hand to tease Ed's balls.

Ed was in heaven. Pure fucking heaven as he shouted out and involuntarily raised his hips to delve deeper into the velvety heat. Roy's tongue, that was working on the underside of his dick, was going to shove him into absolute oblivion and temporary insanity, with the way he was moving it.

Roy bobbed his head up and down for a few moments before focusing his attention once again to the tip and rubbed his balls softly, he then proceeded to continue his deep throating and eliciting sounds out of Edward that caused heat to fire through him at an alarming rate.

It didn't take long for Edward to come, his grip tightened in Roy's hair and he was moaning complete nonsense, his eyes where closed with his head tilted back and when Roy fucking _hummed_ he lost it completely. Waves of pure white pleasure shot through him and even after he had drank down Ed's release; Roy continued licking his slit until he was absolutely certain that Edward was spent.

Roy caught Ed as he tumbled down, his auto mail being the only steady limb, yet still unable to support him. Edward was panting heavily and Roy drank in the sight of his beloved, stroking his hair as he kissed him gently before pulling back and regarding him tenderly once again.

"Damn…you're so fucking good at that…" Edward said, trying to catch his breath as he gave a small grin and locked eyes with Roy.

"I'm pleased you approve of my skills." Roy smirked.

Edward glanced down. "Would you like me to…?"

"There's no need." Roy said, before his cheeks began to burn slightly as a wicked look crossed Ed's face.

"You kinky Bastard!" Edward grinned. "I can't believe you got off on that."

Roy rolled his eyes at Ed's teasing.

"You know, that's really hot." Edward said after Roy had returned to stroking his hair lightly.

Roy sighed. "Let's get up off of the floor, Ed. It's rather unsanitary." And as Edward hummed in response, a huge grin still plastered on his face at having information to use against Roy, they both rose from the floor; Roy helping Ed with his crumbled shirt and jeans and tucking him back in.

And with one final kiss, after the lights finally turned back on and Roy could take in the somewhat guilty expression Ed had on his face when Roy raised a dark eyebrow in question, Roy took Ed's hand and guided him out of the office. He looked back only once to lock the door and noticed the assortment of paper scattered across the floor beside his desk, rather scrunched up after their activities; he sighed.

Lord, how Hawkeye was going to kill him when morning came.

**My first Fullmetal Alchemist oneshot. I hope it was okay and I hope they're in character, feedback and advice would be lovely.**

**I love you all! And thank you for reading. **


End file.
